Goodnight, Bad Morning
by Fire and Ice do 6v
Summary: Coleção das fics da I edição do projeto de drabbles Goodnight, Bad Morning do Fórum 6V, seção Draco&Ginny.
1. Interlúdio

**Interlúdio**

por Mialle Lemos

* * *

"A razão e o amor são eternos inimigos."  
A voz abafada, os dedos rápidos. Porque sempre tínhamos que estar juntos sem pensar. Sem aproveitar momentos calmos e lentos.  
Simplesmente não devíamos estar ali. Meu coração chegava a doer de desespero e medo.  
O medo de estar ali. De estar com ele. De não estar com ele. Saber que um dia tudo acabaria tão rápido como começou.  
Não devíamos. Não podíamos, mas fazíamos.  
"A razão e o amor são eternos inimigos."  
Draco sempre repetia. Minha respiração ficava suspensa por alguns segundos, alguma hora ele simplesmente iria embora.  
E eu temia tanto me afastar daquela voz, da pele fria e pálida, dos olhos cinzentos que me encaravam sempre incrédulos por estarmos ali. O toque sedoso do cabelo claro e fino roçando meu rosto, acariciando minhas sardas.  
"A razão e o amor são eternos inimigos."  
Draco me disse isso mais uma vez, mais uma vez me beijou. Só mais essa vez tocou minhas mãos e acariciou minha pele num adeus sôfrego. E eu tentei expulsar tudo aquilo de mim, toda a essência daqueles olhos sem vida.  
Duas semanas depois Draco Malfoy se casou com Astoria Greengrass.


	2. Consenso Ilusório

**Consenso Ilusório**

por Karla Kollynew

* * *

Ele não sabia muito sobre o amor, sobre rosas ou espinhos, e por isso tinha medo de transformar em palavras o que há muito já era pensamento.

_Sonho._

Ele não queria sonhar e tinha medo do que era real. Confessou-me que tudo o que era novo lhe causava desconfiança. Hesitava, guardando para si os sonhos que eu desejava compartilhar.

_Apenas por medo._

E eu secretamente almejei algo que jamais foi real; e ele nunca soube como poderia ser bonito enxergar os sonhos que não conseguiria ver sozinho, porque Draco era covarde ao negar seus sentimentos.

_E eu sabia._

E ele tinha medo. Sempre teve. E eu não posso culpá-lo por isso.

Sempre soube que ele nunca correria tamanho risco, que jamais se entregaria, preferindo não questionar seus valores e admitir que o que vivíamos já não era um sonho. Ele não percebeu que tudo se precipitou em realidade. Ele nunca soube o quanto se tornou real.

_E para mim, apenas sonhar nunca foi suficiente._

Nós acordamos do sonho feito da realidade que nunca sonhamos juntos.

Justamente por _ele_ não saber sobre o amor.

Justamente por _eu_ não saber ensinar.


	3. Imaginarium

**Imaginarium**

por Mialle Lemos

* * *

Eu nunca mais escutaria seus passos, nunca mais te perderia de vista, imaginando a próxima vez que teria oportunidade de te ver. Mesmo que estivesse com Potter.

Não era difícil compreender que você nunca se importaria nem mesmo em me olhar duas vezes, em me olhar sem desprezo ou pena.

Porque doía saber que tinha pena de mim. Toda essa guerra estúpida tinha acabado e eu não era nada, havia escolhido o lado errado, havia tentando mudar.

Não podia evitar odiá-lo. Sabendo que ele salvara minha família, mas era Potter que passava os dedos em seus cabelos vermelhos. Potter podia tocar-lhe e beijar-lhe.

Eu mal podia observá-la sem me sentir idiota. Porque você, Ginevra, nunca me olharia de outra forma senão a pena.

Não havia outra coisa para acreditar.

E por mais que te visse, te tocasse apenas em ilusões. Doía acordar e saber que nada _nunca_ seria real.

Seus passos te afastavam de mim mais uma vez. Pude ver seus dedos se entrelaçarem aos de Potter.

Conheci Astoria. E algo no sorriso pálido dela tinha um pouco de você. Talvez o curvar dos lábios.

E mesmo agora. Parado na Plataforma, sorrindo para Scorpius, eu posso ver você. Não muito longe, com os dedos entrelaçados aos de Potter, acenando para seus próprios filhos.

Então você me olha de relance e sorri levemente. Destruindo tudo que construi contra você dentro de mim todos esses anos.

Não consigo lutar contra você.


	4. Notas de uma verdade

**Notas de uma verdade**

por Lucas Cefeu

* * *

**# Amor.**

Não deveria se chamar amor o que eu sinto por você, não deveria ser nada além de indiferença, mas é algo mais forte, um quase-amor, uma verdade errada que eu carrego comigo.

**# Escolhas.**

Você beija a minha marca negra, lembrando dos atos que eu não tive coragem de fazer. Eu sou um covarde, não defendi os meus ideais, não consegui fazer o que você fez pelos que amava. Meus pais foram presos e só sobrou você. Essa é a pior verdade da minha vida.

**# Mãos.**

Tocos seus cabelos, querendo-os longe de mim. Querendo que eles se afastem de mim, mas não conseguindo, falhando. Todas as manhas você está do meu lado, mesmo eu não querendo, mesmo eu fugindo de você são nos seus cabelos que eu encontro toda calma que a guerra não me deu.

**# Eu e você.**

Deveria ser nós, mas é somente eu e você. Draco e Ginny. Que dormem na mesma cama, compartilham os mesmo lençóis, vivem na mesma casa. Eu perdi tudo, mas você ficou e essa verdade deveria ser mentira, mas não é. Você deveria estar morta, mas não está. Você não deveria me amar, mas ama. E_ eu te amo também_. Pois você é a única que restou para mim.


	5. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

por Mialle Lemos

* * *

Seu cheiro era estranho. Forte e invadia não apenas meus pulmões, mas talvez minha alma.

Uma sensação violenta quando tocava seus lábios, Ginevra.

Eu não podia resistir por muito tempo.

Não é como se eu te amasse. Não é como se fosses tão irresistível assim, mas tudo estava ligado ao seu cheiro.

E quando eu ia embora, podia sentir o perfume me acompanhando desde o último beijo até o toque seguinte do próximo encontro.

O toque dos lábios vermelhos. Os cabelos vermelhos. A face vermelha e afogueada.

O aroma que me recordava coisas amargas e irresistíveis.

_"Não posso mais voltar aqui"_

E até sua voz me lembrava o perfume forte que se desprendia de você.

_"Cansou deste lugar?"_

_"Não posso fazer isso, Draco"_, seus olhos encararam o chão. Sua respiração era silenciosa.

Eu não podia acreditar. Meu silêncio te incomodou e você levantou da cama, o corpo nu, sardas em suas costas.

_"Você me ama?" _

A pergunta que eu não queria escutar. A pergunta que valia tanta coisa.

_"Você me ama?"_

Fechei meus olhos, fechei-os bem, enquanto suspirava. Me levantei e andei até você. Pressionei seu corpo contra o meu, pressionei meus lábios contra os seus, invadindo sua boca uma última vez.

_"Não"_

Eu disse olhando nos seus olhos. Pude ver o brilho das lágrimas que você lutaria para conter.

Teu cheiro era inebriante demais para amar. Apenas me causava desespero.


	6. O Preto e o Branco dos Contos de Fadas

**O Preto e o Branco dos Contos de Fadas**

Por Karla Kollynew

* * *

Eu sempre quis acreditar nos contos de fada, porque neles os seres humanos são simplórios. Não há espaço para as dúvidas, não há dualidade e tudo é preto ou branco, bom ou mau.

Mas ela acreditava.

Ao contrário de mim, ela sempre sonhou em viver as histórias que lhe contaram quando era pequena. Para ela tudo se dividia perfeitamente em lados opostos, pois cresceu acreditando em mocinhos e bandidos, heróis e vilões.

Ginny sempre foi uma mistura bizarra de qualidades e defeitos que eu nunca consegui entender. Coragem, força e inocência, temperadas com doses de cinismo, mistério e ironia.

E eu gostava disso.

Gostava da forma como ela me olhava e tentava me convencer a escolher um lado, pois para ela, assim como nos contos, ou era preto ou era branco.

Mas eu não sabia responder.

"Se a realidade fosse assim, onde eu me encaixaria?", perguntei para ela, mas Ginny também não sabia.

E conviver com a _minha_ dualidade não era suficiente. E ela me deixou. E o tempo passou como se tivesse piscado meus olhos apenas uma vez, e eu só vi ruinhas. O castelo feito dos meus sonhos já não existia mais.

Preto e branco, bons e maus. Dualidade em tons de cinza, pois a realidade é diferente dos contos. Quão cega ela é para não perceber? Não consegue ver que ela mesma é composta por tons de cinza?

Ginny não teve o seu sonhado final feliz ao lado da pessoa que julgou ser a certa, eu vejo isso através dos seus olhos, de longe, enquanto a observo caminhando no Beco Diagonal. Sinto que ela é igual a mim e percebo em cada uma das suas atitudes que não está satisfeita. Não vejo mais sorrisos espontâneos, nem suas gargalhadas. Ginny apenas se conforma e tenta acreditar em uma mentira que diariamente conta para si mesma.

Porque ela é inocente e acredita em contos de fadas.

"Se isso fosse um conto, Ginny, você seria a pessoa má", sussurro quando passo ao seu lado.

_Você seria a pessoa má._

E ela apenas sorriu.


	7. Prelúdio

**Prelúdio**

por Mialle Lemos

* * *

Acreditar naqueles momentos era absurdo. Imaginar que daria certo.

Porque ela era Ginevra Weasley.

Todos sabiam que ela se casaria com Harry Potter. Eu sabia disso. Fazia parte daquela gama de verdades óbvias.

Mas era difícil quando eu passava por aqueles cabelos vermelhos nos corredores. O olhar de desprezo não me intimidava. Eu estava do lado dos Comensais, ela ajudava Longbottom em sua resistência dentro de Hogwarts.

Se ela não fosse tão idiota. Se ela não fosse namoradinha do Potter. Se eu não tivesse tocado naquele vermelho, mas permiti que por um momento meus dedos deslizassem por aquele cabelo.

Ginevra gritou e me lançou feitiços. Eu tentei me proteger e cai, rolei pela escada.

Quando abri meus olhos, vi apenas o vermelho. Dois olhos preocupados. Cinco dedos em meu peito. Meu coração batendo de algum modo desconhecido.  
_  
__Eu não devia fazer isso. Não devia fazer isso. Não devia fazer isso._

A respiração quente dela perto de mim.

"Você está bem?"

E toquei naqueles cabelos, puxei seu rosto para mim, deslizando meus dedos pelo rosto quente. Meu coração ficou ainda mais descompassado.  
_  
__Eu não devia ter feito isso._


	8. Verdade Silenciosa

**Verdade Silenciosa**

por Filipa Lopes (Phi)

* * *

Tentei mostra-lo a Ginny, muitas vezes. Demasiadas vezes. Ela nunca entendeu a metáfora.

"Uma coisa não é necessariamente verdadeira só porque um homem dá a vida por ela".

Éramos tão jovens. Tão jovens que ninguém vencera ainda a guerra. Agora não o somos, mas no tempo em que tentei mostrar a Ginny que "uma coisa não é necessariamente verdadeira só porque um homem dá a vida por ela", éramos tão jovens que a guerra ainda nem sequer tinha sido disputada. Voldemort ainda vivia e Voldermort era parte da metáfora que Ginny nunca entendeu.

Ela nunca entendeu a metáfora. Repetiu sempre a pergunta.

"Porquê, Draco?"

E eu tentei mostrar-lho, mais uma vez de demasiadas vezes.

"Ginny, no teu entender… Se o Lorde das Trevas for derrotado durante a guerra que se avizinha, isso faz dos ideais dele verdadeiros?"

Ela nunca entendeu a metáfora. Repetiu sempre a resposta.

"Não."

Ela nunca entendeu a metáfora. Eu repeti-a mais uma vez de demasiadas vezes.

"Então, uma coisa não é necessariamente verdadeira só porque um homem dá a vida por ela."

Ela nunca entendeu a metáfora. Repetiu sempre o olhar confuso e triste.

Ela nunca entendeu que eu não precisava dizê-lo, para ser verdadeiro o meu amor. Ginny repetiu sempre a pergunta, repetiu sempre a resposta, repetiu sempre o olhar confuso e triste. Ela nunca entendeu que, tal como morrer por algo não o tornaria verdadeiro, não dizer algo não significava que não se o sentisse.

"Porquê, Draco? Porquê que nunca dizes que me amas?"

"Porque, Ginny, uma coisa não é necessariamente verdadeira só porque um homem dá a vida por ela".


	9. Pintados em Vermelho

**Pintados em Vermelho**

por Karla Kollynew

* * *

Pintei traços de sorrisos únicos em tonalidades de vermelho porque eu os amei.

Do feliz ao triste;  
Os debochados e os cínicos;  
Mas também pintei os irreverentes, sem esquecer os sorrisos meio de lado que pontuavam as pausas entre as gargalhadas altas demais.

Na tinta a óleo busquei a sua única tonalidade. O seu cheiro. E eu procurei você pra compartilhar o _meu _sorriso, mas você já dividia os _seus_ risos com outra pessoa.

E eu fui embora com as lembranças das imagens pintadas com a cor e o cheiro que ainda me fazem sorrir, pois neles ainda busco inspiração.

E eu ainda os vejo.  
Enterrados no passado;  
Desenhado nas paredes;  
Cravado nas memórias mais alegres de um homem triste que finge ser feliz.

E eu continuo a sorrir, pois mesmo que você tenha me privado dos seus sorrisos e os tenha dado para outra pessoa, os que foram meus me pertencerão por toda a eternidade. Assim como as memórias revividas através do cheiro da tinta e dos pincéis: seus sorrisos.

E eu os pinto.  
Porque eu os decorei;  
Com eles sonhei;  
E todos amei;

A todos tentei odiar, mas foi em vão assim como aconteceu com seu nome, seus olhos, seu cheiro e a sua cor.

Eu nunca pintei o seu nome. Apenas sorrisos. _Seus_ sorrisos. Pintados a óleo em tons de vermelho.


	10. Abra os olhos, amor

**Abra os olhos, amor**

por Adriana Swan

* * *

A paz é um termo ilusório, ou talvez seja uma puta sacanagem dos anjos, uma piada divina sobre nós. Porque quando tudo fica maravilhosamente bem nós conseguimos nos sentir miseravelmente pior? A vida tem um humor negro incrível e nós, bom, o que temos são risos insanos, nostálgicos e bipolares. Doença.

Somos todos sádicos por natureza.

Ainda falamos de filosofia, outra fantasia inútil em busca do sentido da vida. Eufemismos simples e idiotas para esquecermos que a vida não tem sentido nenhum. Virgens escrevendo poesia. Um bando de estúpidos que acham que migalhas podem ser felicidade.

Não é que não gostem de nós: nós é que nos odiamos.

Somos pessoas amargas. Cínicos e filhos da puta. Eu não me amaria se fosse você... mas você não compreende que falo a verdade. Você acredita que existe algo bom em mim.

E os anjos devem estar rindo de você neste momento.


	11. Encenar

**Encenar**

por Jaque Lovegood

* * *

A vida é uma grande arte, sejamos sinceros. Viver é mais encenar do que ser em qualquer situação. Encenamos o que somos e o que odiamos. Ódio. Amor. Para essa grande arte chamada vida o essencial é o ódio, o ódio exige amor.

Agora eu enceno a peça de minha vida mais verdadeira, o ódio que entra em conflito com o amor cada vez que olho para Ginny. Odeio amá-la ou amo odiá-la? Contradição da minha vida que faz dela excitante, passional. A frieza que eu sempre encenei dá lugar a paixão que eu devo encenar, encenações verdadeiras para esta grande arte neste grande palco chamado Terra.


	12. Complicando

**Complicando**

por Adriana Swan

* * *

Draco tentava sufocar suas verdades na garganta. Tentava secar lágrimas antes de caírem.  
Homens não choram.  
Homens não sentem.  
Dores e amores não são para comensais, não são para sangue-puro. Arrogância e frieza deviam ser suas qualidades, mas agora pareciam defeitos de um coração amargurado. O fim.  
Morder os lábios, cerrar os punhos e dizer o eterno adeus. Não aquele com saudades pré-estabelecidas, na verdade, o adeus maldoso que se diz exatamente por nada dizer. O fim.  
Silêncio.  
Sem meias palavras nem maiores explicações. Sem amor também.  
Não sabia Ginny que o silêncio de Malfoy, nada mais era que seu grito ensurdecedor de 'eu te amo'.  
Grito esse que sufocado, nunca foi ouvido por ninguém. Tão mais fácil teria sido se houvesse sido dito, mesmo que não em gritos, mas em sussurros inaudíveis.  
Ela teria entendido.  
E tão mais fácil teria sido.  
Ginny nunca entendeu porque o amor tinha que ser tão complicado.  
Malfoy entendeu tudo: o amor nunca foi complicado... ele é que era.


	13. Cítrico

**Cítrico**

Por Jaque Lovegood

* * *

O seu perfume contrariava tudo que eu pensava de você. Era suave e me fazia viajar sempre que nos esbarrávamos nos corredores. Eu confesso que esbarrei em você inúmeras vezes para apenas sentir seu cheiro.

Era um cheiro cítrico com pitadas adocicadas, comecei a comer torta de limão por sua causa, porque limão me lembrava você.

Meu desespero apenas se fez presente quando fui apresentada a Amortentia, senti cheiro de torta de amora que mamãe sempre fazia n'A Toca, cheiro de chuva e o seu perfume. Entrei em desespero, esperava sentir o cheiro de Harry e não o de Draco Malfoy, mas segundos depois, quando seu cheiro me inebriou, eu agradeci a Merlin por poder sentir seu cheiro mais uma vez. Pena que aquela foi a última vez.


	14. Dias de Mentira

**Dias de Mentira**

por Moonlit

* * *

Sempre foi assim, não, Draco? Nós sempre seríamos amantes, secretos, _proibidos_. Nunca poderíamos nos falar em público, apenas trocar olhares de falso ódio. Mascarados. Dissimulados.

_Dias de mentira, noites de verdade._

A verdade nos condena e nos salva. Porque você sabe tão bem quanto eu que a sua felicidade não está em Astoria. Está em _mim_. Nas nossas noites, nos meus braços, nos nossos corpos. No nosso amor.

_A verdade é o que nunca poderemos revelar._

Somos casados. Simples aparências. Tentativas frustradas de esquecer o nosso passado, de seguir a vida em busca da felicidade. Mas nós não conseguimos apagar o passado, não é? Não conseguimos nos manter longe um do outro, por mais errado que isso fosse. Por mais que tivéssemos nossas próprias vidas separados.  
Todos dizem que eu e Harry fomos feitos um para o outro. Estávamos destinados a nos casar, a ter uma família. Assim como você e Astoria.

_O destino é uma mentira._


	15. Belas Mentiras

**Belas Mentiras**

por Jaque Lovegood

* * *

Minhas convicções não me deixavam enxergar com clareza. Elas eram minhas mentiras bonitas, eram tão belas e fáceis de se acreditar. Essas convicções. Elas me cegaram, cobriram meus olhos com seu belo manto e me convenceram a lutar por elas. Convicções são piores que a mentira. Elas fizeram com que eu não acreditasse que a vida é só um jogo. Mas você fez. Você abriu meus olhos e me mostrou que a vida é só um jogo de lógica como o xadrez. E que o amor trazia alianças para esse jogo. Graças a você eu venci minhas belas mentiras, pena que eu demorei para me deixar convencer, poderíamos ter tido mais tempo juntos. Eu precisei te perder para perder minhas mentiras bonitas. As convicções são inimigas da verdade e minhas agora e eu vou te provar isso Ginny.


End file.
